Dancing Shadows
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Sequel to Behind The Mask. Having buried most of her past demons, Pacifica's life has been pieced back together with the help of Dipper Pines, but there is one demon that neither anticipated surfacing, but yet, has been dancing silently in the shadows until now. Rated T for kidnapping, blood, violence. (Cover photo by Evil-Ekat)
1. Silent Shadow

Dancing Shadows

A/N: I would love to thank everyone whom have supported Behind The Mask, this story's predecessor. That really means a lot to me and I hope this fic gets the same amount of support, if not more. Thank you all once more! As always, please enjoy the fic and no flames if this story isn't your cup of tea! Those will be wholly ignored.

Disclaimer: Check my other written works for this area. Even if I did own Gravity Falls, I'd be doing the same thing I'm doing right now, only getting paid to do it lol!

Summary: Having buried most of her past demons, Pacifica's life has been pieced back together with the help of Dipper Pines, but there is one demon that neither anticipated surfacing, but yet, has been dancing silently in the shadows until now. Rated T for kidnapping, blood, violence.

Chapter 1: Silent Shadow

_Previously with Behind The Mask….._

_~I hope you enjoyed the little GIFTS I left for you and hope you got a kick out of them just like you got a kick out of bullying Rian Brown to her death you witch! I just want you to know how much I HATE you and I just knew you'd go for the cheerleading captain position as soon as you heard the spot was open, considering how much you love pushing others around! All your little friends did was lure you into it, placing you in the trap I set for you and you were none the wiser about it! I know you better than you know yourself NORTHWEST and if you think your nightmare with Johnathon Larson and Ryan Banes was scary, you're haven't seen ANYTHING yet because I have something far more interesting in store for you! Very interesting so brace yourself as the start of your nightmare is just beginning! You'll never know where I'll be so watch yourself because I'm coming for you!"_

_-Shannon B!_

_Currently in Dancing Shadows_

* * *

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

And once again, my world has been shattered, the bottom falling out slowly but surely. In my boyfriend's hands is a letter from someone who is threatening to rip what happiness that I've gained from having survived the nightmare I've already endured. Isn't it enough that I was kidnapped and nearly raped, raped by one of the most cynical people in this town, and abused by my family? Haven't I felt enough pain that one more stab would literally kill me? Isn't that a consideration anymore? Am I not entitled to happiness like everyone else?

"Pacifica, who is this girl who is threatening you and how do you know her?" I hear Dipper ask me, his words breaking me out of my trance. Snapping my attention back to him, I open my mouth to speak, but nothing is coming out. Air is all that is escaping my lips. I honestly don't know how to answer him because Shannon and Rian are coming in fuzzy to me, really fuzzy, but their names sound familiar. Turning from Dipper, I take a seat on the bench in the room, the feeling of vertigo suddenly coming over me. I grab my head as a headache suddenly hits, feeling as if I were slammed into one of the lockers in the room. Why is this happening to me? Why am I suddenly feeling sick? Am I being told something as to why I feel like this? This is just too sudden!

Feeling a second weight on the bench next to me and a slightly heavy weight on my shoulders, I turn my head slightly to see Dipper sitting next to me with his right arm stretched across my shoulders. Catching with his vision, I notice the look of worry mixed with anger in his eyes, them pleading with me for answers as to where all of this is coming from. I wish I could tell him, but I honestly have no idea.

"Pacifica, do you know who Shannon is?" Dipper asks me once more as I am pulled close to him. "And why she is threatening you?"

"I…I honestly don't remember." I say to him, my words stumbling a bit over each other. "Her name sound familiar, but I can't remember who she is."

"Can you try to remember?" Dipper sympathetically asks me as I lift my head to fully look him in the eye. "I need you to try to remember so we can stop this before it escalates out of control. I don't want to see you hurt again Pacifica so I really need you to try to remember who Shannon is."

Try to remember, try to remember, that's about all I can do at this point as a face isn't coming to my mind that matches that name. Shannon B, Shannon B, just who is that? Ok, Pacifica focus and try to remember who that is. Dipper is going to help you figure this out so the best you can do is help him by trying to remember who this girl is.

Turning away from his vision, I look ahead of me towards the lockers as I shut my eyes so to try to search my memory for who that name belongs to. My mind now goes blank with the image of a blonde girl with icy blue eyes appearing in the blank white space along with a girl with brown hair and black eyes appearing next to her with me appearing behind them. I see myself laughing at them with the blonde girl staring back at me with a glare. Wait, it's all coming back to me now, I'm remembering something about those two girls, one of them being named Shannon…..

Flashback

"_So tonight I say we catch a movie and then go see Chad." Rian suggested as we stopped at her locker. "I know he likes you so let's give him that push he needs to actually ask you out."_

"_Well, Chad isn't really my type." Shannon replies, leaning back against the locker next to Rian's. "But he is cute though."_

"_I wouldn't bother too much if I were you!" A snide and snotty voice speaks to both girls. "And you're right Shannon, Chad isn't your time, but more my type."_

_Already knowing who that voice belongs to, Rian turns around with Shannon looking ahead of her to see Pacifica Northwest and her two friends. _

"_Well, lookie who we have here." Pacifica continues as she crosses her arms across her chest while glaring at both girls. "If it isn't the blonde leading the bland or should I say, the wanna-be leading the loser!"_

_Having said that, Pacifica's two friends begin cackling her snappy remark._

"_Don't you have like a sale at the mall to get to or something?" Shannon snaps to the blonde, Pacifica grinning at her comeback. "Why are you always picking on us? Aren't there some other unsuspecting kids you can go harass that haven't had the pleasure of your intrusion?"_

"_Well, when I see bad fashion sense, I make it my right to correct it." Pacifica replies, her eyes now tracing over Rian's outfit that consists of blue jean pants, a blue cashmere sweater, and black gym shoes. "And someone certainly needs to learn that cashmere doesn't go well with gym shoes! Or someone with bad fashion sense for that matter."_

_Rian now turns back to her locker, hiding the sudden sadness that has come over her and the tears that are threatening to surface to her eyes. Seeing how sad Rian has become, Shannon turns back to Pacifica with a glare._

"_I'll have you know I picked that outfit out for her!" Shannon growls, now stepping into the blonde's face. "So if you have a problem with it, you take that up with me and leave her out of it!"_

"_Well, at least we know where she got her sense of fashion from." Pacifica laughs. "You two are a disaster waiting to happen and whatever you do, stay out of thrift stores. I don't care how many sales they may have!"_

_Not being able to take anymore of Pacifica's teasing, Rian slams her locker shut and takes off down the hall, her tears now spilling down her cheeks. Giving Pacifica one last glare, Shannon takes off down the hall after her in an attempt to comfort her, the distant sounds of Pacifica and her friends' evil cackling following closely behind them._

End of flashback

Shannon, that's who she is! How could I have forgotten who she and Rian Brown are? I was a real bully to them both and now Shannon is angry with me for a past mistake that I can't believe I forgot. Now that I know who both girls are, I have to make things right and try to reason with Shannon so we can put this behind us permanently before another event similar to what I went through with Johnathon and Ryan takes place. I won't be able to live through another nightmare like that one, oh no.

Turning back to Dipper, I can see that he is still waiting for an answer from me about who Shannon is and how she knows me.

"Pacifica, please answer me." Dipper pleads. "Who is Shannon?"

"Shannon…..she is someone I use to bully when things started getting bad for me at home." I quietly reply to Dipper. "I was very brutal to her and her friend Rian. At first I couldn't remember who she was, but now it's all coming in clear. I was really horrible to them both and if I could take it all back, trust me I would. I feel so bad for doing what I did to her and her friend. I just can't believe that what my mother did to me, I did to others and found it acceptable."

"But you're no longer that person, you've changed." Dipper voices, his tone full of love and support. "You went through a lot to realize that who you were isn't who you wanted to remain and for that I couldn't be more proud of you. You allowed me to help you and that's not something I've seen you do for anyone, not even your own friends. You're no longer your mother's clone Pacifica, you're your own person now, the person I've come to love."

When he talks to me like this, I can't help but smile. I'm happy I let Dipper help me escape from my personal demons and hell so I can finally be free from my mother's abusive hold on me. I know the saying the apple never falls too far from the tree, I being the rotten apple that fell from the most _disgusting_ tree on the face of the planet. I just passed the abuse my mother demonstrated with me on to other people. If you learn one way of communicating, that's how you'll deal with everyone you come across, but not anymore! I'm no longer that person and will never return to being that person!

"I can't thank you enough for being there for me Dipper." I softly reply to him, my smile unmoving. "I know I gave you a really hard time before really getting to know you, but I'm glad you stuck by me through it all."

"It was all worth it." Dipper replies, placing a kiss on my bangs. I believe he was aiming for my forehead. "Sometimes the fight is well worth the struggle and in this case, I'm happy I fought for you."

I notice Dipper's vision turn from mine and fall on my lips. Great minds think alike because I was thinking the same thing about him. We can deal with that situation later, but first, I'm going to contend with my man. Leaning in to him, the gap between us begins closing, me shutting my eyes as I always do so to enjoy the kiss I receive from Dipper. I can feel his breath on my lips which means he's close and I'm that much closer to happiness.

Feeling my cell phone suddenly vibrate on my waist breaks my concentration as I turn my head to my phone and feel Dipper kiss me on the cheek.

"Ok, what just happened?" Dipper asks me.

"My phone is ringing, hold on." I say to him, grabbing my phone and taking a look at the caller ID. I see that my dad is calling. "It's my dad."

Flipping the phone open, I answer the call to see what my father wants. It feels good being able to talk to him again and not being put in line with his business associates, them being put before me while I'm left to hardly being heard when I have something to say to him.

"Hello daddy." I happily answer.

"Pacifica, where are you right now?" My dad asks, panic evident in his voice. Oh no, something's wrong….

"I'm at school dad, what's wrong?" I ask, quickly becoming worried as to what his next words might be. "Did something happen? Are you ok?"

"It's your mother, she's being sent to the hospital!" He replies to me, his voice cracking as if he is doing his best to keep from breaking down. That's the last thing I need right now.

"What happened to mom?" Normally I wouldn't care what happens to her, but since things are changing for the better, even I have to wonder what happened this time.

"I don't know what happened, but I left her in our room to get her medicine the doctor prescribed for her and when I came back, she was unconscious!" My dad explains still in a panic. "I shook her, called out to her, and even checked for a pulse! Her pulse was fading and she was turning pale! I need you to head home right away!"

"Right away Daddy!" I reply hanging up my phone. If it's not one thing isn't something else! I just can't catch a break can I?

"What's wrong Pacifica?" Dipper questions, watching as I place my phone into my gym bag and shut my gym locker, quickly forgetting about those _sick_ things Shannon left in my locker.

"My dad called and mom is being sent to the hospital." I inform him as I throw my bag over my shoulder. "I have to get home now!"

"Did he say why she was going?" Dipper continues.

"He said he went to get her medicine and when he came back, she was unconscious." I reply, taking his right hand. "She wasn't responding and her pulse was fading when he felt for one."

"Wait, you don't think this is _her_ doing, do you?" Dipper wonders. Now that he asks that, that's something to consider.

"I don't think so because she said she was coming after me, but now that you mention it, it's possible." I reply. "But let's just get going so I can find out what is truly behind this."

With my grip on Dipper's hand, we both exit the locker room and soon the school. Being in the parking lot, we now spot my limo, but notice the driver standing outside of the car with the front hood pulled up as smoke is pouring from under it. This is just getting ridiculous! First my mother, now this?

"What happened?" I ask James as Dipper and I approach the vehicle. I'm trying not to lose my cool right now….

"My apologies miss Northwest, but it appears that something made the limo overheat all of a sudden." The driver replies. "It was fine before I left to retrieve you, but when I got here, the engine suddenly got hot and the limo just shut down. I've called the tow truck and it should be here soon."

"The family towing service?" I inquire.

"Of course madam." James replies.

While I am doing my best to not lose my cool, let alone think of what could possibly be behind why my mother has been rushed to the hospital, I'm starting to think that what is behind her sudden ailing health might also be behind why my limo is suddenly out of commission, that something being a silent shadow, Shannon being that silent shadow.

* * *

***So along with uploading of this new story, on the first week of June, new story 'Gideon's Endgame' will be posted as the majority of the votes on my poll leaned in its favor! So stay tuned folks as you will all experience a video game experience like no other! But until then,**

**Review Please!**


	2. Shadow Of The Past

Chapter 2: Shadow of the Past

'_I'm starting to think that what is behind her sudden ailing health might also be behind why my limo is suddenly out of commission, that something being a silent shadow, Shannon being that silent shadow.'_

~(Dipper's P.O.V.)~

No matter how much of a jump the limo got, it didn't turn over, no matter how long and hard the driver tried, but thankfully, Pacifica was able to call in another limo of hers, a purple one. As awkward as it was riding around in a purple limo, as long as I was with my girl, I didn't mind at all. Along the way back to her mansion, I noticed Pacifica starting to cry so I put my arm around her and comforted her the best way I knew how. At least when we got to her home, she calmed down. I was able to make her smile, which made me happy to see her happy again, but I did something that I know she wouldn't approve of, but yet, had to do so to investigate and get to the bottom of it.

While waiting for the second limo to arrive, I told Pacifica I had to go to the men's room and that I'd be right back when in reality, I went back to her gym locker to get the 'gifts' Shannon left for Pacifica to prove a point, whatever point that was. She had a lock on her locker, but thanks to Mabel teaching me her handy lock picking skills, I was able to pick the lock in under a minute and get into her locker to swipe those items so I can try to figure out Shannon's plan to attack Pacifica. I need to get to her before she strikes as Pacifica has been through enough already and doesn't need to be traumatized anymore than she already has been. Raped by Johnathon Larson, the _supposed_ upstanding member of society, abused by her mother, kidnapped by some psycho that used to work for her family, anyone else would crack under such circumstances, but Pacifica somehow held strong and I couldn't be more proud of her for doing it. I know one of those circumstances was for me, and I'm glad that she did that for me as I would do the same for her in a heartbeat.

Currently, we're in Pacifica's bedroom sitting on her bed with Pacifica staring at her right wrist, the wrist she used to cut during her abuse from her mother. I'm not sure why she's staring at it, but she is. She hasn't made eye contact with me since we came back here. Her father asked me if she was ok before he left to who knows where, but I couldn't give him a straight answer except, I believe she is, but yet, I'm not sure if even I'm right. I've spoken to her myself, but yet, she has given me one word answers such as 'probably', 'maybe', or 'sure'. I'm getting worried that she might revert to her old ways after seeing Shannon's note. The last thing I need to see is her cutting herself again as that would hurt me more than even she knows. I need to communicate with her any way I can before she has a chance to revert back to her old ways of comfort, something I'm not prepared to ever let her do again.

"Pacifica, are you ok?" I ask her, having already asked twice already. I need to make sure before I head home to begin trying to figure out Shannon's next move, but if she's not, I'm going anywhere until she's feeling better, even if it does take all night.

"Yea." Is all she says to me while keeping her eyes on her damaged wrist. While a majority of the cuts have healed, there are two that are still in the healing process and one cut or wrong move, she can begin bleeding again and I can't have that happen!

Sighing, I feel myself becoming a bit impatient at her one sentence answer.

_No you're not! Pacifica, please talk to me! I don't like seeing you like this! I'm trying to help you, don't you see that? I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to carry your burdens._

"Are you sure?" I ask once more. One sentence answers are an indication that something more is going on, whether she wants to let on that's it is or not. Before we left the school is when I noticed a change in her attitude and it's all because of Shannon. I know now isn't the time to ponder how many people Pacifica have rubbed the wrong way, but yet, it's something to consider considering what's going on now.

Pacifica now turns to me, her wrist becoming an afterthought and in her eyes, I now have my answer. I know she doesn't want me to worry about her or even fight her battles considering the past events with Ryan and Johnathon, but I took a vow to be there for her regardless of what's going on and she has to at least give me that. Getting past her wall of cactus spikes and ice was the hard part and now that that's over, she has to let me worry about her and even carry some of her worries. If I can't do that, then what am I here for?

"Dipper, I told you I'm fine." Pacifica answers, her voice a little more stern this time. "I'm just not…I'm not really sure what to say right now."

_Anything would be nice! Even if it's 'Dipper I'm hungry', that'll do!_

Pacifica gets to her feet while walking over to her dresser, not bothering to even look in my direction. Suddenly, the air has gotten cold….

"Do you have anything on your mind right now?" I ask her, hoping to at least hear what's on her mind. She can't say that after what happened today, she has _absolutely nothing_ to say.

"Dipper, it's just….I.." Pacifica begins, now making eye contact with me. "I just want to know why, why these things happen to me. Everyone else is entitled to being happy or have a happy ending, but when it comes to me, everything just goes wrong! I know I've done wrong, I don't deny it, but do I _at least_ get a happily ever after or will something keep stopping that from happening?"

Getting to my feet, I make my way over to my girlfriend and take her hands, gently pulling her to me. Wrapping my arms around her, I sigh in response. Everyone deserves a happy ending, including Pacifica, but yet, even I have the same question she does.

"Of course you deserve a happy ending." I reply to her, whispering into her left ear. "And I'm going to be the one to give it to you, no matter how long it takes. I'd move the earth for you if I could and I'd do it all for you."

Suddenly, the air has changed and it's gotten warmer in here or maybe it's just me?

I feel Pacifica break from my embrace, her vision turning towards mine. Not too long ago, her eyes spelled sadness and hopelessness, but now they read something I am familiar with, letting me help her and handle the situation. That's something I am aiming to do no matter what it will take to do it while of course making sure she doesn't find out about the items I swiped from her locker to try and figure out Shannon's plan. If it's one thing people like Shannon fail to do is cover their tracks and when laying out such things like what Shannon left for Pacifica, it's easy to figure out what their plan is going to be. I'm just hoping I can figure it all out in time before any major damage is done and by damage, I mean something drastic happening to Pacifica.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Dip." Pacifica speaks to me while flashing that beautiful smile to me. "I can see why Mabel sticks closely by you like she does. She's lucky to have a brother like you in her life."

"Well at least you now know the secret." I reply to her with a light laugh. "Just don't tell anyone else ok? I wouldn't want a swarming crowd of girls trying to cling to me."

"Well, they'd have a pretty hard time considering that they'd have to get through me first." Pacifica replies, laughing at my joke. Hey, at least I know I can make her laugh when she needs a lift. "Once mine, always mine."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." I say to her as I lower my eyelids. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's find out." Pacifica replies as she begins leaning into me. Seeing that she is thinking what I'm thinking, I begin leaning into her, looking to close the gap between us quickly. I notice that our faces are only mere inches apart when there is a knock at her bedroom that breaks our concentration. Now of all times?!

"Come in!" Pacifica calls to the person outside her door, or should I say intruder. I can hear in her voice that she is just as annoyed as I am right now, having been interrupted from a great moment.

The door opens and her butler walks in holding a cordless phone, Pacifica rolling her eyes towards him.

"What?! You're interrupting something!" Pacifica snaps to him, the butler jumping back slightly at her tone of voice. Ok, so maybe she hasn't lost her edge completely, I'm just glad I'm not on the butler's receiving end of this.

"Madam Northwest, your father is on the phone." James informs her, handing her the phone with a shaky hand. I notice Pacifica soften as she takes the phone from James. "It's pertaining to your mother."

"Ok…Thanks." Pacifica speaks to her butler in a soft tone as she places the phone to her right ear. "Hello Daddy? Is she going to be ok? A coma? More medicine? All night?! Well Dipper is here now and he's….Right now? But can't I wait-? Ok, see you then. You too, bye."

Hanging up the phone, Pacifica hands it back to James with him walking out of the room, this time leaving the door open.

"So what was that about?" I ask curiously.

"My dad called to update me on my mom's condition." Pacifica replies, turning back to me. "So far she's stable, but the doctors think she's in a coma or heading into one due to her not really responding to them and hasn't for hours now. She also has a high fever that they are treating her for. He's going to be there with her all night and wants me to come there as soon as possible to be with her. I told him that you were here, but he still prefers me to come anyway."

"So what are you going to do?" I ask curiously. I think it's a good idea if she goes to be with her family as that will take her mind off what is currently happening and give me a head start in investigating what Shannon has planned. Who knows if she is responsible for what happened to Pacifica's mother.

Pacifica leans against the dresser and crosses her arms across her chest while looking to the floor.

"I don't know." She finally answers, turning back to me and catching with my gaze. "I haven't quite forgiven my mother for what she has done to me and put me through. I don't know if I ever will or how to feel about any of this or even what to say. I feel that if I walk in there, I'm going to quickly begin thinking of everything she has done to me, remembering how badly things were before now, and wishing more than ever that I can just—that I can just walk away and not look back. Honestly, I don't want to go at all."

Honestly, I don't know how to reply to what she just said. If I were in her place, I would for sure feel the same and not want to be in the same room with someone who spent their life abusing me either. Although her mother did apologize, despite what it took to get her to do so, and it was pretty genuine, I think she should go see her.

"I think you should go." I softly reply to Pacifica. "Right now, your dad needs you and if you do this for anyone else, at least do it for your dad."

I notice her nod and weakly smile at me. I'm assuming she took what I said to heart and will do this for her father at least.

"I wouldn't know where I'd be if I didn't have you." Pacifica replies, this time smiling wider. "But I'll call you and let you know what's going on."

"I'd love that more than anything." I reply, pulling Pacifica in for a quick kiss. Pulling away, she begins gathering items from her dresser to begin packing an overnight bag for her stay at the hospital. While I wish the kiss could have lasted a bit longer, there will be more time for that later. "I'm going to head home now, but the first moment you get, call me."

"Sure thing." Pacifica replies, pulling me in for another kiss. Smiling to her, I begin heading for the door but not before grabbing my back pack . A guy can really get use to this.

* * *

~(Mabel's P.O.V.)~

Watching this movie alone is boring! Dipper usually watches Dream Boy High with me, but since he's been seeing Pacifica, we don't quite hang out as much as we use to. Wendy was watching it with me, but she had to return to work in the shop and Grunkle Stan is off doing something, I'm not sure, but most likely scamming a tourist. Soos, well, I'm not sure about him either, so it's just me and Waddles. If Mermando were able to be on land, I know he'd watch this with me, but I'm not sure if we'd watch the entire movie if you know what I mean. Speaking of him, I got a bottle from him today and have yet to open it. I'll do that after finishing the movie.

"And that's why love is always on our permanent record." Xyler, the blond tan dream guy, speaks to a blonde girl in the movie. He then leans in to kiss her on the cheek while giving her a white rose at the school dance. Awe, just look at her dress, it's so pretty and for Xyler to be her date to the dance is just too romantic. Just seeing that makes me wish that Mermando were here to watch this movie with me. However, about this place in the movie is where we wouldn't be able to finish it lol. And now Craz walks in with his date! Awe, this is just too sweet! I don't care how many times I've watched this movie, I never get tired of how magical it is! Turning to my pet pig, I notice that he is fast asleep next to me with his ears flopped down over his eyes. Whenever I watch this movie with him, he does this. I'm starting to wonder if he is trying to tell me something…..

With my eyes on my pig, I now hear the forest entrance of the shack door open and whipping my attention to the door, I notice Dipper walk in carrying his backpack. I know he said he was going to join Pacifica at the school, but why did he take his back pack with him?

"Hey brother!" I call out to him. He turns to me just as he is about to head up the stairs to our room.

"Oh hey Mabel." Dipper replies, now entering the den. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh I'm watching Dream Boy High." I inform him while getting to my feet. "The movie has another half hour to it. Want to finish watching it with me? There is pizza left, but no more glitter."

"I wish I could Mabes, but I have a little something to do for Pacifica." Dipper says to me, my smile falling at hearing him say that he has to do something for her. While I'm happy my brother finally found happiness, it feels like my twin has been separated from me by some sort of evil ghost thingy. Ok, maybe not ghost, but some sort of wall thingy. However, sometimes I wonder if this is how he felt before he started dating Pacifica when I would hang out with Candy and Grenda or even Mermando when I visit him at the lake and am gone all day.

"Do you know when you'll be done?" I ask quietly, preparing myself for what he is going to say next.

"Not really, but when I'm taking a break, I'll for sure come down and watch television with you." Dipper says to me, my smile returning. "Pacifica maybe my girlfriend, but you are still my sister, therefore I would never put anyone before you. I just have to take care of a little something for her and after that, I promise we will do whatever you want to do ok?"

Ok so maybe she isn't trying to steal my brother from me after all….

"Ok Dip." I smile to my twin. Pacifica is a really lucky girl to be dating my brother. Running to Dipper, I hug him with him hugging me back. Releasing him, Dipper now heads towards the steps while I go back to finish what is left of DBH. Oh and I just missed Craz kissing his date! Ok, where is the rewind button on this machine again? Oh there it is!

* * *

~(Shannon's P.O.V.)~

If only I could see the look on the stupid blonde's face when she opened her gym locker and saw what I left for her. That would have been priceless, including what I did to her limo when the driver oh so _suddenly_ had to run and get that laxative out of his system that he ingested on his lunch break while waiting for that _witch_ to get finished with practice. I have to thank my brother for getting me that stuff and teaching me the art of cleverly hiding it in someone's drink, blending it so it goes undetected, but that might be a bit hard since Ryan is at the Gravity Falls maximum security prison where security is _super_ tight! Well there is always calling him, but even I can't do that too often because the calls are screened…

If it weren't for his obsession with _Pacifica_ and kidnapping her, he wouldn't be where he is right now, but even I have to admit that he lets his emotions get the best of him at times, especially when he still lived with my mother and I. He could have handled it the way I intend to, but he had his own ideas, but I can't say I wasn't shocked when I found out it was he who got arrested for kidnapping that _skank!_ Since Ryan moved out, I didn't see much of him and to see the news broadcast of what he did, I was blown away since it has been a few years since I last saw him. Well visiting day is tomorrow so I can go see him then while getting a few tips and tricks on how to make Pacifica's life a living hell! While he had his way of breaking her, I have my way and only my brother, Ryan Banes, can teach me how!

While she's dealt with one of us, she has no idea what Shannon Banes has in store for her!

* * *

***Well, her last named starts with a B so it had to stand for something right? Lol! Gideon's End Game chapter 3 will be posted next weekend and hopefully on a Saturday!**

**Review Please!**


	3. Vicious Shadows

Chapter 3: Vicious Shadows

'_While she's dealt with one of us, she has no idea what Shannon Banes has in store for her!'_

* * *

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

I've been lied to and it's happening again. After being promised that things would change, I'm once again huddled in the corner with my hands protecting my head and my face from my abuser or the one that I am forced to call _mother_! I don't know what I have done to make her do this to me day in and day out again, but she has been abusing me non-stop! A few minutes ago I was in the best place in the world, a place I often tried to escape to permanently when cutting my right wrist countless times, the other side of this spiritual plane, sleep and pretending I was far away from what I keep enduring here, but sadly, I wasn't able to stay due to being woken up and sharply slapped across the face by that monster I call the maternal side of my gene pool. I don't know why she did it, but she obviously felt she had a reason to do it!

After being slapped, I was then grabbed by my hair and my face was rammed into my steel headboard of my bed. I was then forced out of bed, and tossed to the floor where I was sharply kicked in my face, leaving me with a broken nose and no time to catch the bleeding. I then felt a hand slap me across the face once more that sent me flying to my purple carpet where my blood began staining it horribly, marring the pristine color of it. I was able to scamper away from the monster that is my mother and into the corner of my bedroom where I am currently while I am being kicked and screamed at for no reason!

"You disgust me! I never should have had you!" She screams to me. I am doing my best not to cry, but holding back the onslaught of tears that are threatening to spill over are becoming too much for me to handle and is physically draining me, weakening me with each passing minute.

"What did I do?" I finally ask after enduring an hour of abuse from her. Just what does have her so angry at me this time?

"You are a spoiled brat that I should have _never_ given birth to!" My mother screams now kicking me in the back with her pointed high heel, which is hurting like hell right now! It feels like that spike left a hole in my back right by my left kidney.

Not being able to sit on my knees anymore, I lay down and curl into a ball while using my hands and arms to continue protecting my face from her kicks. I now feel something sharp stab me in my left side, it tearing through my flesh as if trying to cut me wide open in that area of my body. Moving my shaky left hand slightly away from my left eye, I see my mother with a butcher knife in her hand as she cruelly smiles down at me, the blade of the knife gleaming in the moonlight pouring through my window, my blood visibly running down the blade. As much pain as I am in right now, I'm doing the best I can to hold in the scream I so desperately want to release as the last thing I'm going to do is give _her _the satisfaction of knowing that she has the upper hand over me! But whatever she is about to do with that knife, it'll finally separate us and give me the peace of mind I've been looking for since she began abusing me. I'm looking forward to that peace more and for all!

"The mistake I made with you, I'm never making again!" She evilly cackles at me. "_I'm getting rid of you for good!_"

_If I were the only holding that knife, those would be my exact words to you!_

While awaiting for her to deliver the final blow to put me out of my misery for good, I see my father walk to the left of my mother, him also looking down at me and in his eyes, I notice an emptiness about them as if no life is existing inside of him, like he is a puppet of some sort or should I say, my mother's puppet!

"Daddy!" I shriek out desperately. "Help me! You said you'd protect me from her! Why aren't you stopping her from trying to kill me?!"

"Go on Bill, tell her." That monster says as she turns to my father. "Tell her how things are going to be from now on."

"Pacifica, your mother is right and I agree with her all the way!" My father speaks to me in a robot tone of voice. "It was a mistake having you and things will be much better without you. We don't need you anymore."

Hearing my father, the same one who promised things would change from now on and who would protect me from any type of abuse, saying that to me pushes forward the tears and the scream I were holding back from my mother. Now I know its official, there is nothing left to live for now that my father has taken back his word of protecting me from the_ monster_ who just wants to torture me at her leisure! Just deliver the final blow you _monster_, don't make me suffer any longer than I don't need to! This is what you wanted all along and now you're getting what you want you _witch_!

Turning back to me, I notice the look in my mother's eyes, the look of pure evil as she grins at me. Sitting up against the wall, I place both of my hands on both sides of me so to anchor myself to the floor. At least I'll have a final resting place for when she drives the knife through me. Being firmly planted, now I'm ready to receive what she has in store for me. With my hair already a mess, my life line spilling below me from my nose and mouth, and my soul broken just like she wanted, I'm ready to receive what is to come my way. There is nothing left of me, nothing but an empty shell ready for the trash.

Closing my eyes tightly, I feel my peace of mind finally come, the harsh blade of reality sink into my chest and through my heart, thus ending my pain here on earth. I never got the final kiss or date from Dipper before my time came, but on the other side I know I'll see him and we'll be free to do whatever we want whenever we want to and the best part about all of this is, I'll finally be free from my constant abuse my mother puts me through daily. Goodbye everyone, but most of all, good bye Dipper. I loved and cared for you most of all. See you in heaven my dear lover. As my soul crosses over into the spiritual plane, I can finally smile with freedom knowing that it will not be short lived, but my smile will remain forever.

I feel my body jolt as my eyes now fly open. Sitting up, I look around and notice I am sitting on the bench that my father told me to wait on after I arrived at the hospital. While waiting for him to come back and get me so I can see my mother, I didn't notice I fell asleep on the bench. While watching all the doctors and the nurses walk by me, I did notice things start to blur and run together, but after catching myself, I thought I was still awake, guess not.

Grabbing my cell phone from my gym bag, I turn to the display screen and notice that the time is going on 8pm, which means I've been on this bench for almost three hours, having arrived here at 5pm. I wonder what could be taking so long for me to go in and see her, despite the dream I just had that is making me wish more than ever I can back out of this arrangement and go home to see Dipper. While my mother did apologize to me for abusing me all of those years, I haven't quite forgiven her and I don't think I ever will. I still have scars on my body from when she began abusing me at the age of four. Thankfully they have healed up, including the scars on my face, but no matter how much healing they've done, they will never truly be healed as they run beyond skin deep but to my soul as well. Thankfully Dipper never saw the big scar on my back that my mother gave me from an extension cord lashing when I was six. I thought that beating would never end, but as all things do, that came to an end that left one big scar on my back. I forgot what I did, but I'm sure it didn't require a lashing that harsh. But time to get back to the present.

Placing my phone back in my bag, I proceed to lay back down on the bench so to go back to sleep when I hear my name being called in the direction my head is facing. Sitting up, I notice my father running towards me with a smile on his face. Somehow I'm a little untrusting of him at this point as well as that dream might have been trying to tell me something, sort of a premonition of sorts that his promise might be a false one and at any point that his business becomes more important than me as it has before, he will allow any and everything to hurt me like when he left my mother to 'discipline' me when he was too busy to pay me any mind outside of throwing back in my face how every Northwest is good at math while I'm not. Not sure as of yet, but something about that dream feels as if it is trying to warn me about something. What I don't know, but something.

"Sorry for taking so long to get back with you Pacifica." My dad says as he moves my gym bag out of the way so he can sit on the bench next to me. "The doctor thought your mother was flat lining and had to do a couple of tests on her just to make sure she wasn't. Thank goodness she's fine."

_I don't know whether to take that as good news or bad news_

"So are you ready to go in and see her princess?" My dad asks me, my turning to him with a look that can pretty much speak for itself, which I seriously doubt he'll catch onto since he never really knew me at all. He spent more time with his business than he did with me so my certain looks or even the certain body language signals, he wouldn't be able to tell what I'm thinking. My mother, on the other hand, flat out didn't care. But for the sake of moving forward, I nod my head to him, indicating that I will go in and see her.

"Now try to be strong honey as your mother's condition isn't as bad as the doctors will try to make it sound." Dad expresses as he pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead, well really my bangs. Grabbing my gym bag, I get to my feet along with my dad and begin walking down the hall to my mother's room. I just wish I knew what that dream was trying to tell me. Since my mother can no longer abuse me and my dad trying to make things better, why did I dream about her hurting me again? It just doesn't add up. Oh well, the moment of truth is here, I just have to keep myself together until after this visit is over, not just for my dad, but also for Dipper.

* * *

~(Dipper's P.O.V.)~

I hate that I had to blow Mabel off for this investigation, but I made a promise to my girlfriend and I intend to keep it. While Dream Boy High isn't a movie that men should be watching, I always do my best to make my sister happy, no matter what the case is, including watching movies that are more gag worthy than enjoyable. Well I did promise to watch it with her later so I didn't completely break my promise to her. Soos should be able to keep her company as he is amused even by the smallest of things.

Ok, down to business. Having the items laid out on the desk, I am trying to make a correlation of how Shannon's plan for Pacifica is going to pan out with how each item is fixed. First the doll fashioned after Pacifica that has its neck slashed open to the point of being decapitated. If someone were to do something that brutal, that certainly wouldn't be the first thing they would do to get revenge. From the murder mysteries that Mabel and I watch, I'm not going to rule that out as being a strong possibility, but from what I pick up from Shannon's note, that's not her first move. Shannon, from what Pacifica said their past was like and from the note she has left, she'd make sure Pacifica suffers before she actually harms her. Ryan and Johnathon, on the other hand, were more strategic when it came to their plans for Pacifica, but I'm not sure if Shannon will be that subtle about it considering what she left for Pacifica in her locker. Ok, I can't make sense of this, so I better move on to the picture.

Cut hair, gouged eyes, and sliced neck, once again, pointing to too hasty of a revenge tactic for someone who intends to make another suffer. Shannon may aim for Pacifica's hair, but that would only happen if she somehow got to her and did exactly what Ryan did which was kidnap her. From what Pacifica told me about their past and with what Shannon is laying out to scare her, she may not be too far off the mark. However she can still go for her hair in broad daylight, but that would take more guts than anyone really knows what she has. Ok, so keep that one in mind.

Gouged eyes, as I said before, too hasty and would only lead to someone's suffering coming a close sooner than they may want. That also includes the sliced neck of the picture, which doesn't sound like her first move. Ugh! This is all too confusing! While I'm never one to ever give up on a mystery or even an investigation, something about this is throwing me off majorly! Ok, Dipper calm down and move on to the note as the note may lead to more clues than the doll and picture. Something about it should give me a lead to Shannon's plan. She designed this so no one will know what her plan truly is, but being good at picking up clues as I am, this should be easy to figure out once I give the note one more look.

Grabbing the note from my bag, I place it on top of the picture and doll, once more reading it so to make sense of what Shannon's plan is for Pacifica exactly.

_~I hope you enjoyed the little GIFTS I left for you and hope you got a kick out of them just like you got a kick out of bullying Rian Brown to her death you witch! I just want you to know how much I HATE you and I just knew you'd go for the cheerleading captain position as soon as you heard the spot was open, considering how much you love pushing others around! All your little friends did was lure you into it, placing you in the trap I set for you and you were none the wiser about it! I know you better than you know yourself NORTHWEST and if you think your nightmare with Johnathon Larson and Ryan Banes was scary, you're haven't seen ANYTHING yet because I have something far more interesting in store for you! Very interesting so brace yourself as the start of your nightmare is just beginning! You'll never know where I'll be so watch yourself because I'm coming for you!"_

_-Shannon!_

_[I just knew you'd go for the cheerleading captain position as soon as you heard the spot was open, considering how much you love pushing others around! All your little friends did was lure you into it, placing you in the trap I set for you and you were none the wiser about it!]_

Ok, now something is coming in clear! Shannon intentionally left the spot of cheer captain open on the squad for Pacifica, knowing that in the past Pacifica had a knack for bossing others around and thought she deserved the world if it could have been given to her. So that's the trap area of her plan, that part is clear for sure, but to find out how it plays into the rest of the plan.

Secondly, Shannon knew that Pacifica's friends would tell her about the position considering they are still apart of the squad, but hasn't changed like she has, therefore being the perfect leads to get Pacifica in a tight spot with no way out. However after learning of Pacifica's predicament, they still don't know about her change in persona like I do, therefore, still seeing her as her old mean and bossy self. Shannon knows things have changed with Pacifica, but may still feel that she will change back into who she was, but there is also the undeniable possibility that she knows just how broken she is after her experience with Johnathon and Ryan so she lured her into the trap to further tear her down, despite what little position of power she has. Power, something she knows Pacifica's family craves or rather did, she's dangling something in front of her she knows she can't resist, thus the position. That also clears up the area of the letter about her knowing Pacifica better than she may know herself.

Ok, onto the last area of the letter, the start of her nightmare is just beginning, which leads me back to my original point of making her suffer rather than hastily ending her victim's life. There is no doubt that Shannon intends to make Pacifica suffer, but her way of making her point is all pointing to ending her life as quickly as possible, which from the note doesn't sound like her first idea. Just as quickly as I thought I had it all figured out, it slips away from me! If Shannon was looking to throw Pacifica off of her trail, she certainly did just that because even I, Dipper Alexander Pines, mystery hunter and investigator, am not able to figure this out in the least! This is all too confusing! The trap and power areas are what are coming in the most, those are clear as day, but everything else isn't making sense in the least! Ok, pacing might help as I have done this in the past and have figured out past mysteries so this should help me figure this one out in no time flat.

Just as I begin pacing, Mabel now enters the room holding something under her arm that, when squinting, looks to be a box.

"Hey Dipping Sauce." Mabel greets, placing the box and herself on her bed.

"Hey Mabel." I reply. "What's in the box?"

"Oh, it's a sweater I bought for Waddles." Mabel answers as she opens the box and pulls out a blue and white sweater with 'Merry Christmas' in metallic letters on the front of the sweater. "I couldn't resist buying this at the store when I saw it. Isn't it cute?"

"Mabel, it's July and didn't you knit Waddles two or three sweaters already?" I ask her. I swear that pig dresses better than I do!

"Yep, but he doesn't have one like this." Mabel says with her signature smile. "I want to make sure he is warm this winter."

"Mabel he's a pig, he doesn't get cold." I say to her with a light eye-roll. Wait he doesn't get cold right?

"Oh Dipper, you're always being a kill joy!" Mabel pouts as she places the sweater back in the box.

I then notice her turn her attention to the desk where I have laid out Shannon's hard to figure out plan for my girlfriend. Getting to her feet, I notice she is going for the note, but before I can reach it, she already has it in her left hand and is putting it out of my reach while holding me back with her right hand on my forehead. I hate that she is a millimeter taller and much stronger than I am!

"Oooh, what's this? A note from your _girlfriend_?" Mabel begins teasing me while holding me back. "I bet she wrote how much she _misses_ you and wishes you two would _kiss_ all the time!"

"Mabel, give that back and that is not a note from Pacifica!" I find myself growling in response to her.

_I really don't want her to see that! _

"Too late!" Mabel says, pushing me back as she begins reading the note. Before I have a chance to express my distain to her for being immature, I notice her expression change as she turns to me, her eyes speaking to me as if asking what's going on. Ok, my anger has now fizzled out as I can't stand seeing my sister upset, no matter how mad she makes me.

"Dipper, what is this about?" Mabel asks me, her voice sounding as if sadness is making its way in. "Who is this Shannon and why is she threatening Pacifica?"

And now I have to explain to her what that note is about, who Shannon is, and why she is after my girlfriend. Not exactly a part of what I had planned to do today, but here goes nothing.

"Shannon is a girl Pacifica use to bully along with her friend, but now Shannon wants revenge on Pacifica for bullying Shannon's friend to her death." I explain, noticing Mabel place her hands to her mouth in a gasp, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Pacifica…actually killed someone?" Mabel asks, her hands still over her mouth. "How can she be so…so…unloving and cruel? How can you date someone like her?!"

"It wasn't entirely her fault Mabel." I express. "Pacifica was enduring severe abuse at home which lead her to abusing others, including you. Her mother was the main one abusing her while her father did nothing to stop her. At the Honors event, Pacifica was raped by a boy that she wanted nothing to do with, but her mother insisted she see due the class they all fit into. After discovering that, I just couldn't leave her to deal with that alone Mabel, I just couldn't."

Having explained that to her, Mabel hands me the note and takes a seat back on her bed while hanging her head low. I already know what she's thinking and at the risk of sounding like a bad brother and as much as I love my sister, this is more about Pacifica than her at the moment. Just telling her about all of the pain Pacifica endured, I felt a mixture of sadness and anger rise in me, the exact same thing I felt when I first found out about what was happening to her at home. That was the hardest thing to hear and even harder to see how badly it hurt Pacifica when she finally told me what happened. No one should ever live through that, I don't care what kind of person they are.

"I'm trying to figure out what Shannon has planned before Pacifica has to live though another nightmare." I say, breaking the silence between us. "I can't bear to see her go through that or worse."

Mabel now lifts her head, her sad expression disappearing and being replaced a look of determination just that quickly.

"I'll help you." She replies, a feeling of warmth now rushing through my veins as her words play through my ears. While recently Pacifica and Mabel just began getting along, it's good to hear that she wants to see Pacifica just as happy as I do! "I don't want to see her hurt anymore either."

Smiling, I nod to Mabel as she gets to her feet and makes her way over to the desk, giving the items from Pacifica's locker a once over. Maybe now I can get somewhere with this mystery with the help of my sister! While some may see her as just a silly girl, I know how smart she really is and with her help, I can stop Shannon cold in her tracks!

* * *

~(Ryan's P.O.V.)~

One sit up and kiss, two sit up and kiss, three sit up and kiss my sweet Pacifica. Well just a photo of her as the real thing is millions of miles away from me as being in the Gravity Falls Maximum security prison is keeping us apart. Jumping to my feet, I plant one final kiss to her picture that is tapped to my wall while running my left hand over my abs, feeling just how tight they are. That's what a six pack is supposed to look and feel like! I know Pacifica will melt when she sees this six pack, just hope she's thirsty!

"Don't worry Pacifica." I speak to the picture as if speaking to the real her. "Once I'm out of here, it's you and I once more and I promise to treat you better than I did before. I was a fool for treating you like that and will never make those mistakes again."

"Well that makes one of us."

Hearing that voice ring through my ears, a voice that is all too familiar, I turn around to see someone who looks awfully familiar staring back at me through the bars of my jail cell with a smirk on her face. Wait what?! Shannon?! The last time I saw Shannon was before I moved out and into the Northwest mansion when I began my internship with Pacifica's family, where I barely had contact with her or our mom. I wonder how she knew I was here and what she is doing here herself!

"Shannon?!" I ask giving her the once over. "What are you doing here and how did you know I was here?!"

"You'll find out shortly." Shannon calmly replies, now leaning over on the bars to my jail cell, her vision catching directly with mine. "I have a little information that you maybe interested in and a plan that I need you to help me formulate that I guarantee will put you and Pacifica back together in no time."

Just seeing the look on her face, I can already tell that whatever she maybe planning will be something good, especially since it means I can see my sweet Pacifica again. I can't wait to hear this!

* * *

***If only he knew what his sister truly had planned that could lead him to doing more time or worse lol! Nightmare in Gravity Falls will be updated either Saturday or Sunday with sincere apologies for the delaying of updating that fic. I needed to smooth out the details of the chapter, but now that everything is planned out, expect an update soon!**

**Review Please!**


End file.
